Reciprocating compressors have been used for a considerable time. However, it is well accepted that a reciprocating motion is not efficient, as the momentum of the piston must be reversed every half cycle.
Rotary compressors are known. However, as generally their rubbing components possess high relative velocities, frictional loss is high and therefore efficiency is somewhat limited.